Stuck on You
by SexySloth
Summary: An unfortunate misplaced charm puts Professor Hermione Granger, Spells Mistress and Charms teacher and fellow colleague Professor Snape in a rather...awkward position. Whatever shall they do? SS/HG. Don't like, don't read!


**AN: Just a little quickie for you. I was feeling a bit silly and this came to me. Let me know what you think! Read and Review please luvs!**

**Sadly, I own nothing. JKR's got it all! I'm just gratefully playing around with her universe. Rated M for a reason! Underage wizard's should stick to non-alcoholic butterbeer. For those of you who've come of age….take a sip of the firewhisky! ;)**

**SS**

**Stuck on You**

"We're stuck."

"It appears that way, yes."

"How d'you figure it happened?"

"Oh, Merlin knows Hermione, just stop fidgeting around so, it's very…uncomfortable. Your hair is a veritable bird's nest and every twitch of your overstuffed head of knowledge you possess only makes it worse.

It was not a good day for Professors Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. It is usually never a good day when a charm backfires and magically attaches you to your colleagues' crotch. Hermione rolled her eyes at the flustered man above and beside her,and tried to remain still in her rather uncomfortable bent over position. She also tried very very hard not to notice that she could smell him quite strongly from her position at his…belt line. He smelled of sandalwood and…musk. He smelled like a man.

The day had not begun badly. She'd arrived on time to her meeting with Severus as she was wont to call him now that they were co-workers. He had actually greeted her with a kindly "Good morning Professor Granger" instead of his usual snarky retort and the "Miss Granger" that she was accustomed to. Even though several years had passed since she had been his student at Hogwarts, and even though she was the mature age of twenty five, Professor Snape was loathe to change his habits and foibles, and insisted on still referring to her as Miss Granger. So much for being equals.

"Do you think I could at least change positions somehow? It's rather hard to stay still whilst bending over like this. Not to mention the fact that it is incredibly uncomfortable."

"Yes, yes. Fine. Do what you must." Severus responded in a huff, crossing his arms across his chest, thoroughly aggravated. This insufferable witch had been nothing but one grand annoyance after another since she'd all but coerced him into working on this little project with her. He would admit, though, that her idea had been genius. He cursed himself that he had not thought of it on his own, but then again charms weren't his specialty. Potions were his forte. But still, the idea she had come up with: to attach a specially designed sticking charm of her own creation to the fire below the cauldron so that one could make the cauldron transportable was incredible. It brought up millions of possibilities for study, the most important being that one could bring one's cauldron with them anywhere to brew and not have to actually have a lit fire underneath. The charm, if correctly rendered, would keep at whatever specific temperature the brewer required for the potion, and would not vacillate no matter what the conditions were outside.

Severus sighed audibly as he felt Hermione shift her body slightly so that she was no longer bending over forward, a large clump of hair fused to the buttons at his fly, but kneeling before him. He sighed because this position she was currently in was doing nothing to dampen the simmering desire for her that he had been trying to keep carefully hidden under the guise of his usual tepid personality. He sincerely hoped the sigh had sounded like an expelling of frustration rather then of pent up lust.

Yes, Hermione was still a bushy haired know-it-all, as insufferable as she ever was. But ever since her appointment as his fellow professor at Hogwarts, Spells Mistres and Charms teacher, Severus Snape had been hard pressed not to notice the obvious changes in Hermione Granger. For one, she was definitely no longer a skinny slip of a child waving a frantic arm over hear head in his first year potions lesson. She had grown into her intelligence remarkably well, and now was able to display her knowledge in an appropriate and, he regretted admit, sexy fashion. Her brilliance was unmatched by most of her contemporaries, and her ability to discuss almost any subject at length without simpering or batting of eyelashes was startlingly refreshing to him. He had found himself gravitating to her for her opinions more and more. Severus had tried to convince himself that he was merely interested in her intelligent companionship, a good person with whom he could converse as an equal, but that too was beginning to sound like a lie, even to himself.

The thing was, he could not stop staring at her body. In this way she was also no longer a child. Her body had filled out impressively and she was all dips and curves and feminine shapes galore. It was a feast for his deprived eyes, and he found that there was many an occasion where he caught himself staring at the voluptuous globes of her breasts, the way the mounds rose and fell with her breath when she got exceedingly excited over a particularly heated topic. What is more, she had caught his ogling more than once…and had returned his stare with a look of…desire? He had pushed that thought out of his mind almost immediately. He was the greasy potions master, and resident git of the dungeons. Women did not, as a rule, stare at him with unbridled lust.

"Well, are you going to perform the counter charm or did you fancy having a stroll about the castle attached in this manner." Severus glowered down at the brunette witch, and to his dismay he felt a sudden voracious movement vibrating through the crotch of his pants-a vibration that was affecting certain parts of his anatomy that he rather wished were not so responsive at this moment. "What are you doing girl!" He gritted out through clenched teeth as he tried desperately to control the blood rushing to his groin. If something were not done soon he would dramatically embarrass both of them.

"Sorry, but I was trying to reach my wand. It landed somewhere by your desk after the explosion. I tried to accio it, but it seems that as I cannot see it, I cannot summon it properly." Hermione responded as she further attempted to shift her body in the right direction. Little did Severus know that Hermione was enjoying herself immensely at the present moment. She had been trying for nearly a year to find a good way to get into her sexy colleague's trousers. She'd been attracted to him since her appointment at Hogwarts, and perhaps, she admitted, a little before that if she were being completely honest. She had never even thought it a possibility though, until she had caught him staring at her charms, as they say. That is when she knew she stood a chance with the usually dour professor. She'd since come up with her sticking charm and had convinced-more like connived him into working with her, though she suspected that he was quite eager to test out her theories.

Hermione fussed a bit with her hair and pretended (sort of) not to notice the erection she felt pressing up against her cheek hotly. Although, she happily mused, it was not an easy thing to ignore. It felt quite sizable and felt deliciously thick against her skin. If only he weren't wearing so many layers she could get a better impression….

"Hermione…." he grunted as he pressed his long fingered hands desperately at her shoulders. " Miss Granger, Professor Granger….please. Stop. Doing. That!" His voice was beginning to sound a little hysterical as he once again felt her shifting and moving against him, her face unwittingly massaging his throbbing cock from base to tip in a most disconcertingly pleasureful way.

"Stop doing what?" Hermione asked innocently as she dared to creep her hand up and rest her fingers tantalizingly against the waistband of his trousers.

"Professor…"

"I think, under the circumstances, Severus, that it would be allright for you to call me Hermione. This is a bit of an intimate position isn't it?" she spoke, trying very hard to keep the amusement from her voice so as not to clue him in too much.

"I hardly think…Oh blast it all. Hermione, yes, this is an extremely….intimate position we happen to be in. As such…your incessant fidgeting and….rubbing against my….person is having a rather embarrassing effect. Purely physical I assure you. The last thing I need is to have you filing a sexual harassment notice to the Ministry over this nonsense…"

Hermione smiled against his pelvis and went for it. Her hand slid just the tiniest bit further down so that three of her fingers were hooked in his trousers. She nearly chuckled aloud at his un-Snape like yelp when she let her fingertips caress the dripping head of his erection.

"You know Severus," she said thoughtfully. "I can do wandless magic."

"You…you…can?" Professor Snape was looking down at her with a mixture of uncertainty and lust as he felt his knees beginning to grow weak at the feel of her soft skin against his turgid flesh.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." She sighed as she inhaled his scent a little deeper now and then she plunged her hand fully into his pants, grasping his thick, heated flesh in her small hand.

"GODS!" he grunted as the action registered in his groin and slowly made it's way to his brain which, he realize, was growing quite fuzzy. It seemed all of his lifeblood had travelled downward and suddenly mental cognition was on a backburner for his electrically charged body.

"Yes, and since, as you know, wandless magic renders the use of a wand inconsequential, I could actually have used tha count curse several minutes ago."

"Indeed.." he responded, his voice hoarse. Her hand was not moving up and down at a tantalizingly slow speed and he found himself bucking his hips towards her, wanting more of her, wanting all of her.

"Yes, I haven't done so yet because, Severus, I confess, I rather enjoy being so close to you. I'm afraid that if I were to un-stick us now you would pull away from me and then we might never know…."

"Know….?" he repeated, his voice thick in his throat. He had absolutely no intention of pulling away now or ever if she didn't want him to, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Whether or not we would be quite suitable for each other in the bedroom. You know? Boffing, screwing, banging? The horizontal tango? Fucking?"

"Unnnh shit…" he grunted.

"Encarcerum Recantus" she intoned in a whisper. "I took that as a yes," she sighed as the sticking charm disintegrated, leaving Hermione finally able to look up and stare straight into his inky black gaze.

His eyes were heavy lidded with arousal and his lips were parted, his breathing labored. "Hermione," he breathed, as he slid his hand through the riotess mass of curls that topped her head. "I will not lie to you. I have wanted you for…forever." His voice was so serious, and his gaze was so sure that Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest as she stood and pressed her mouth against his, sealing the deal.

Their lips pressed together desperately for a few moments while their hands caressed each others bodies, exploring in ways they'd only both dreamed of, their fingers desperate to seek, to discover. Hermione responded to Severus' insistent tongue probing her lips and she eagerly parted them for him. Severus nearly sighed in relief at this and moaned into her sweet mouth as he claimed her with his talented muscle, leaving no surface unscoured.

Hermione's heart did a little dance at his eager responses to her and her brain began to feel cloudy as the heady drug of passion and arousal took over her more rational mind. She was revelling in his kisses, in his caresses. But she needed more.

"Please Severus. I've been waiting so long for this. Please undress me. Touch me."

"Anything," he rasped trailing kisses down her neck and nuzzling his nose at the neckline of her robes. "Anything for you Hermione. Gods how I've wanted you." He moaned as he muttered a well placed divesto, leaving her naked before him. He nearly choked at her beauty.

He took her all in, his eyes raking over her body greedily, like a starved man in front of a banquet all for him. He gloried in her full round bosoms, nipples dusky pink and tightened into hardened little nubs ripe for him. He sighed in pleasure at her slim waist and her generously curving hips. He felt his heart speed up and his cock twitch at the sight of her perfect, plump arse, the globes full and round like the moon, perfect for him to cup in his hands and squeeze her tightly against him. So he did.

Hermione dropped her head back as he dragged her nude body to his and she ground herself wantonly against his fully clothed erection, a damp spot appearing on the fabric of his crotch from her slick core. She was ready for him. She had been patient. Her patience had worn thin.

"Divesto!" She moaned and then she slid her body up against him, skin to deliciously smooth skin. Her hands raked up and down his back and she felt the roughened scars there, too many to count and her heart beat faltered a bit. Her eyes met his own and she saw the longing there, and so she pushed past the sadness she felt and focused instead on the building inferno inside of her belly. "Severus, please, now! Please, I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Please…."

"Yes…yes Hermione." He panted as he placed her body over his desk, nearly giggling to himself at how incredibly convenient it seemed that it was there. "You are so beautiful. I want you so…so much." He was aligned against her center now, her hands clutching at his waist, begging him to slide himself into her waiting warmth.

Without any more words or hesitations, Severus plunged his painfully hard cock deed inside of her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her buttocks, his face mere inches from hers as he stared deeply into her eyes. They both groaned at the feeling of absolute connectedness. Never had Hermione felt so full, never had Severus felt so wanted. He began their rhythm, slow and steady, pulling out almost to the flange of his manhood before firmly and forcefully thrusting himself back in all the way, as deep as he could go. He couldn't count how long it had been since the last time he had been with a woman, a willing woman, but his eyes closed in bliss as he listened to her moan his name. He realized in wonder, as he pulled her legs further apart as she begged him to fuck her harder, that he could be in love with her.

Hermione was having an out of body experience. At least, this is what it must feel like. Severus was over her, around her, in side of her, and she felt like he was branding his essence into her very being, so totally and completely possessive was he in his fucking of her. His words dropped from his lips like a welcome summer rainstorm after a drought, and she realized, as he gave her a smirk when he felt her contract around him, that she could be in love with him.

All too soon Severus felt a tell tale burning and tingling sensation begin to make it's way down his spine and through his balls. The pleasure was beginning to escalate into a white hot ball, spinning out of control like a renegade spell. It was bursting up and out of him, and just when he thought he was going to spend pre-maturely, Hermione gripped the flesh of his buttocks with her hands so tightly he was sure she would leave marks and she cried out his name, a look of absolute bliss emblazoned on her face. And then he was falling, tumbling over the precipice, the dam had broken, and he spilled his seed violently into her waiting womanhood. He finished with a bone rattling shudder and slowly rolled to the side of her warm, slick body, dragging her with him gently to rest her head on his heaving shoulder.

They both lay in silence for several long moments, the only sound in the lab was their slowing breathing.

"I've been waiting forever to be with you Severus." Hermione finally said, her voice soft and husky with her afterglow. Her fingers were playing absently with a few black curling strands of hair below his navel and he sighed and hitched her closer to his body.

"I'm rather a stupid man, it seems, when it comes to the ways of…attraction," he murmured ruefully into her hair.

Hermione smiled at this and turned her head so that she could see his eyes. "The it's a very good thing I'm really, really good at directing my spells in the direction that I want." Her mischievous grin was not lost on him and he shifted his body upright a bit so that he was half sitting, facing her.

"You mean to tell me, Miss Granger, that you let a spell hit us on purpose just so that…" He looked at her incredulously and then his face broke out into an unbelievably wide and (rather a bit strange looking) smile. His eyes crinkled up and suddenly Severus Snape was full out belly laughing, his rich baritone echoing throughout the chamber. Hermione looked upon Severus with happiness and contentment.

"Perhaps I should get stuck on you more often Severus."

FIN.

**Sooooo? Anyone else want to be "stuck" to Severus? I know that I'd prolong that for as long as I possibly could. Also, I always love a flustered Severus Snape. There's really nothing more adorable to me. Perhaps it's a thing with contrasts? Either way, please click that button and make an author's day!**

**SS**


End file.
